Polypliotic
by packerbacker72
Summary: Oneshot exploring Rajan’s thoughts and feelings post-finale. If y’all enjoy it, I have thoughts about a full story!


A/N: Hey guys!! So, this is my first fanfic that I've had the cajones to post/publish and I'd just really like some feedback about my writing style!! I've fallen so deeply in love with the Sense8 story and characters, especially Kala and Wolfgang (duh), and this is my way of getting more than we were given ;) If you guys end up liking this piece I have several ideas to either flesh this into a full story or have a series of Kala/Wolfgang/Rajan oneshots. This story picks up the morning after Nomi's and Amanita's wedding. Rating will be T due to sex and violence being mentioned but not overly described, if that changes I'll let you know. Thank you for reading!!

Please review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sense8 or the characters described. All credit to the amazing Wachowskis.

Polypliotic

A small drop of coffee landed on the cuff of Rajan's white shirt as he fought to steady the hand that poured the hot brew into a cup already partially full of brandy. He had been the first to wake, and had chosen to detangle himself from the arms of his wife and her lover rather than continue to come between their soft, sleepy sighs and coos. There was a headache blooming behind his eyes and he wasn't positive if it was caused by the inevitable hangover he'd have to battle or the strange perplexity his life had become. He figured either way, a drink wouldn't hurt. Sparing a glance across the room to where Kala and Wolfgang had moved in their slumber to embrace each other fully, he took a large gulp of his coffee before quietly opening the hotel room's heavy wooden door and slipping out.

He wandered the long hallway aimlessly, sipping on his cup as he mused over the events of the last couple of weeks. Arriving in Paris to find his wife entrenched in a dangerous battle for her life and the lives of her species was still something Rajan was working through. At that particular thought he snorted softly. His wife and her seven new companions were a different species. Taking things in stride was a quality that Rajan prided himself on, but even that piece of information had tested his rationalities. Pushing him further still had been the information that his wife of barely a year had been having an emotional relationship with a man with whom she shared a mind. He had anticipated an eventual struggle with this Wolfgang, for them to clash over Kala's affections. What he could have never expected was the palpable passion that reverberated between the two lovers, and how it drew him in rather than repulsed him.

Wolfgang. When Rajan had caught his first glimpse of him in Sans Jours, it hadn't been hard to understand the draw he had for Kala. His build was sturdy, his jaw set and strong, and his green eyes caught the club lights in an oddly hypnotic way. Later, as he thanked Rajan at the rendezvous, his quiet sincerity had the other man rethinking his battle plan. That clink of their glasses in solidarity had just added a new variable to the confusion that had been settling over Rajan, confusion that only deepened when Kala arrived at the countryside villa.

She had embraced him first, throwing her arms around him with a soft, slow kiss, her love and devotion evident as she whispered sweet words to him. As she pulled away, though, her eyes were slightly vacant, and she removed herself from his arms. With a silent purpose, she kept moving, and he turned with her, struck by the emotion he felt crackling in the air around him as Kala's and Wolfgang's fingers met in physicality for the first time. Rajan felt an unidentifiable feeling grip him to see their first kiss, his eyes stinging as the release of fervent ardor overcame the couple. It wasn't the fury he had expected when he had started considering the implications of saving Wolfgang, the possibility that his wife was in love with, might actually leave him for another man.

That worry had faded some since, but the confusion remained. Smiling ruefully, Rajan finished the last gulp in his cup and turned to make his way back to the room, his thoughts turning to breakfast and a little bit more hair of the dog.

"Rajan! Good morning!" A door a few feet down the corridor had opened, and Rajan caught himself grinning at a pale blonde girl in a black t-shirt that came to her knees. Riley's smile split her whole face, and he was glad that her haunted expressions seemed to be a thing of the past. "Come in and have a mimosa!"

She grabbed him by the wrist, leaving no room for protest and he entered the room that was a near copy of the one his group occupied. He glanced and saw Will still in bed, propped up on pillows and champagne flute in hand playfully arguing with Daniela who looked ready to start throwing pillows. Riley traded Rajan's mug for a flute of his own and pulled him with her onto the large bed.

"You're overdressed, Rajan, too many clothes," Daniela simpered, lounging back and gesturing her glass vaguely at him. "Go on and get comfy."

Will chuckled watching Rajan's cheeks color slightly at both her implication and the floral teddy she wore with one strap hanging off her shoulder. He reached out and tapped his glass lightly with his own, his expression sympathetic, if also amused.

"That's a charming blush, but I was joking," Dani said, eyes rolling. "You'd think after last night that lover-boy here would be a little less prudish— HEY!" she shrieked, mimosa arcing over the carpet as two pillows collided with her face.

"They haven't told him yet, dummy!" Will sighed in exasperation, his palm on his forehead in classic disbelief. Riley placed a soft hand on Rajan's shoulder, her expression kind and reassuring. Dani's mouth dropped open for a small moment and then snapped shut, her eyes wide.

Rajan's mind reeled. What hadn't Kala told him? What could it have to do with the incredible sex the three of them had engaged in the night before? Now that it occurred to him, how could Dani, another sapien, know about the events of the night once they had all split off to their respective rooms? His headache reasserted itself behind his eyes as his face betrayed his embarrassed bewilderment.

"You know what? I am totally sure that Lito and Hernando are up and ready to take me shopping. We'll be back in time for presents, thanks for the drink guys, bye!" With that, Daniela launched herself of the bed, placed a sloppy kiss on each of their cheeks, and dashed out of the room, door thudding softly shut behind her. Will sighed and drug his hand down his face in exasperation. Riley began to trace soothing circles on Rajan's upper back.

"What was she talking about? What happened last night? How does Dani know what I did last night?" Rajan hadn't realized that he had slipped out of English and into Hindi until Riley's soft refrain of "shaant, shaant" reached his ear. Will looked at him helplessly, floundering for the right words.

"It's ahhh… well, it's a sensorium thing," he said, gesturing vaguely. "You know Kala told you we feel each other's feelings, and that's why Wolfgang's torture was terrible for the entire cluster, why we had to get him back."

Rajan nodded at this, remembering the conversation following his whirlwind arrival in Paris, and all of the little moments with his wife and her cluster that he'd since noticed. He marveled at the connection, how attuned and suited to one another they all were, an unbreakable web that defied his understanding.

"Well, that's the thing," Will continued, looking at Riley, who nodded her support. "We feel everything. When more than a couple of us in the cluster feel a certain way, any kind of way, it usually pulls the rest of us in with it."

He paused, hoping Rajan would connect the dots so he could avoid telling the man still perched on his bed that they had effectively had sex with each other last night. Rajan's blank look pervaded. Will sighed, ignoring the amused smile that flitted across Riley's face, and the thoughts that caused it.

"What Will is trying to say," Riley ventured, "is that especially when emotions are running high, like they were last night for Amanita and Nomi; Lito, Hernando, and Dani; Will and I; and all the rest, including you, and Kala, and Wolfgang…"

She trailed off as realization dawned across Rajan's face, followed closely by shock, which was chased away by a small chuckle. He fixed Will with an odd look.

"So you saw—" he started.

"And felt, and heard, and tasted. We figured out pretty quickly that there are no secrets. What one of us knows, we all know. And now we all know that you really like it when— Dammit, Riley, I was just yanking his chain." Will laughed as Riley walloped him again with an overstuffed pillow, trying to spare Rajan further embarrassment.

Rajan was not embarrassed, however. He was intrigued. He suddenly felt bonded to these two people in front of him in an unexpected way. He had become friends with the cluster that had remained in Paris after what they affectionately began calling "The Battle," but this was his first glimpse of what it felt like to belong to their little family. It warmed him to consider. He finished his drink and excused himself, kissing them each as Dani had done. It was time to have a conversation with his wife.

As he meandered his way back toward his room, pondering exactly what he would do and say once he got there, an Amanita-shaped blur raced past him.

"The gift luncheon is in two hours, Rajan! TWO HOURS!" she called over her shoulder. "If you see Capheus, please remind him he agreed to drive the shuttle!"

She was gone as quick as she'd come, dashing around a corner. It was another tiny gesture that made Rajan feel included, like he was an important piece of the machine that was the cluster. One of his many doubts that had taken root about the course his life and relationship was taking was that Kala sought the cluster, sought Wolfgang, for comfort above himself. He'd worried endlessly that one day, he wouldn't figure into the equation anymore. It hadn't occurred that he might become part of the insulated family himself, but seeing how the other sapiens were relaxing around both him and the sensoriums was starting to make that a real possibility.

He reached the door to his room and took a deep breath, steeling himself. It had become very obvious to him over the last couple of weeks that Kala would go to almost any end to avoid discussing the status or nature of their relationship with him. About a week ago in an attempt to circumvent her completely, he had gone to Wolfgang for his thoughts on the situation. The Berliner laughed, guzzled some of his beer, and clapped him on the back.

"She's your wife, ask her," he said simply, squeezing Rajan's shoulder as he left the room.

"Yeah, well, she's your girlfriend," he sputtered. "We should be working together."

The door shut on Wolfgang's laughter, and Rajan had let the subject drop, oddly comforted by Wolfgang's response. She was his wife. It was something they all knew, and he know realized, that Wolfgang accepted. Rajan just needed to decide whether he could accept the wildfire romance or whether he'd let it destroy him and his marriage. Once the choice had been laid out before him it hadn't been a hard decision. He loved Kala, would do anything to see her happy. He knew she loved him, knew she loved Wolfgang. Logical thought told him that if he loved Kala, and Kala loved Wolfgang, it wasn't a crazy stretch that he might come to love Wolfgang as well. Taking a deep breath and holding onto that conclusion, he entered the room.

Wolfgang was still in bed, a lazy smile on his face as he noticed Rajan. Kala stood at the minibar in nothing but a jade green silk robe pouring whiskey and Irish cream into three mugs as more coffee brewed.

"Husband!" she enthused, closing the distance between them and kissing him deeply.

"We were afraid you got scared away," Wolfgang jibed from the bed, though Rajan swore he detected a hint of real worry in his tone.

"If the likes of last night are going to become habit, I think you'll find you have a very difficult time getting rid of me," he shot back boldly, grinning at the blush that warmed Kala's cheeks. She stepped back from him, her eyes searching his.

"Husband," she started, looking to the floor. "Last night was amazing for me, maybe the best night ever, and I thank you so much for giving it to me, but I can't help but feel guilty. First you let another man into our bed, and then—" She was cut off by Rajan's fingers on her lips.

"Hush, my love, please don't fret. Last night was the most incredible night of my life, and I know that's due in large part to the other man that, I might add, is still in our bed. I think he'd argue that after what we all did just a few hours ago, he has just as much claim to it as either of us," Rajan soothed as a strangled chuckle arose from the bed. "I'll admit that the knowledge of our pleasure being shared across the entire cluster was surprising," Kala glanced away again, abashed. "But, that surprise has been more comforting than repulsive, much to my surprise. A perfect moment born of the love we all feel reverberating through this miraculous collective psyche. I only wish that I could feel it as you do."

Wolfgang stood from the bed, naked and eyes glittering. He closed the distance between himself and the couple in two strides, until he was standing behind Kala, looking over the top of her head into Rajan's eyes. He reached out, his large square hand settling on the other man's shoulder. Rajan felt the warmth of it radiate through him, and he stood in awe as he gazed at the lovers in front of him. Passion and devotion poured off of them in almost tangible waves, and Rajan was struck with the realization that while it was for each other, it was also for him. He could do this. He wanted to do this.

"We have almost two hours until lunch," Rajan mused, his expression leading.

"Fuck lunch," Wolfgang crowed as he launched himself back at the bed, landing face down, spread eagle.

"I'm certain Amanita will just love to hear that," Kala reprimanded as she poured the coffee.

Rajan glanced around, his heart swelling at the portrait of domesticity before him. He made his way over to the bed, and in an exaggerated show, unbuttoned his shirt and whipped it off. Climbing onto the bed, he brushed his fingers across the muscles of Wolfgang's back, and grinned mischievously at the surprise in the blonde's eyes. He found the same expression echoed in his wife's face as she brought their doctored coffees to them. He laughed freely, until he could hardly breathe, until their shock faded into the same uncontrollable glee as they leaned on one another. Rajan's chortles subsided as he squeezed the hands of the two most important people in his life.

"What?" he asked, shrugging. "I was feeling overdressed."


End file.
